You're Itachi's twin A Kisame love story
by Celestia Uchiha
Summary: it about me finding Itachi and Kisame
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Natasha Uchiha **

**Hair color: Black**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Age: 22 **

**Jutsu: wind, fire, water, mangekyo sharingan, releases cat demon when really pissed off **

**Powers: someone sealed the two-tailed cat in me**

**Hobbies: likes to read, hanging with Kisame and Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki and Azami**

**Likes: Kisame lol loves her Nii-chan **

It was a rainy day. I was currently interrogating a chuunin from Iwagakure to find out the whereabouts of my twin brother when a kunai wizzes past my face, cutting my cheek slightly.

"Well, well…look what we have here, boys…it seems we have a lost little ninja…and a cute one, no less…what do you think we should do with this one?" I hear from behind me. I turn my head to see a group of bandits circling me. I stand up and draw my sword. Suddenly I feel a shurikin hit the back of my legs, causing me to cry out in pain and collapse to my knees. I feel one of the bandits grab my long hair and yank it. Suddenly, I see two men appear before me as I start to pass out due to blood loss.

2 days later:  
>"Is she gonna be okay, Itachi-sama?" I hear as I come to.<p>

"She's waking up, so I think she'll be fine…" I open my eyes to see a tall blue-haired man and, much to my surprise, my twin brother, Itachi.

"Nee-chan? Where am I? And who's that?" I ask wearily as I sit up. I notice I was currently on a very comfy bed.

"You're in the Akatsuki hideout…and this is Kisame Hoshigaki…" I blush and smile.

"Nice to meet you, Kisame-san…" I look around. "Hey, Itachi-neechan, do I get to stay with you this time?" He looks at me and smirks slightly.

"I'd have to talk to leader, but I think he'll say yes…"

"Awesome…" I look up at Kisame and smile as Itachi leaves the room. He looks at me and blushes. "Kisame-kun, do you think you could show me around? Please?" He smiles.

"Sure…"

After showing me around and introducing me to all the members, he leads me to his and Itachi's room.

I walk into Kisame and Itachi's room and I sit on Itachi's bed and just talk to Kisame and Itachi about what I've been up and how my life has been.

"Oh, Itachi, I found something else out about that night…it wasn't the third hokage who ordered you to kill all of our clan…" I say.

"Then who was it?" Itachi asks.

"Danzo, the leader of the black ops…" I say.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys then start to play the xbox 360 and I just sit next to Kisame and I lean my head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep. Itachi picks me up gently, takes my weapons off me and puts me in his big bed.

The next day:

I woke up next to Itachi when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in…" I yawn

"Ah, so your itachi's twin sister…I'm glad you survived that little attack…" leader-sama said.

"Thank you Leader-sama…" I say

"Now, come with me, Natasha-san, so we can fit you for your akatsuki robe…" Leader-sama says, walking away.

"So I can stay with Itachi-neesan and all of you?" I say.

"Well, yes you can…I'm not gonna throw you out…" Leader-sama says kindly.

After I was fitted for my Akatsuki robe and Leader-sama gave me my ring, which was just like Sasori's ring, except it went on my pinky finger and it's purple.

"Oh, and Natasha-san, you'll have to share a room with Itachi and Kisame for now…am I clear?" Leader-sama states.

"That's fine with me, Leader-sama…" I said, smiling

"You may leave now if you want Natasha-san…" Leader-sama said, walking away.

"Leader-sama, I've got a question for you before I leave you…" I say.

"Go ahead Natasha-san…" Leader-sama turns to face me.

"Are Itachi-neesan and Kisame-kun on a mission?" I ask.

"Yes, they are…" Leader-sama says, turning away from me.

"Thank you, Leader-sama…" I say and bow before running to Kisame and Itachi's room to hang my robe up on one side of the closet and start cleaning their room.

Kisame's POV:

As we walk into our room, I see Natasha sleeping on my bed.

"Wow…our room's clean…" I mutter.

"I wonder who cleaned our room…" Itachi asks himself.

Your POV:

I suddenly hear voices and wake up to see Itachi and Kisame back from their mission and I get up and slap the both of them on the back of the head.

"Ow! wat was that for?" Kisame and Itachi say in unison.

"I cleaned our room since I'm stuck with you guys and if it ever gets that dirty again, I'll ask leader-sama to cancel all of your missions until this room is cleaned…got it, boys?"

"Got it, Sis…sorry it got so dirty…" Itachi says.

"Sorry, Natasha…it's kind of my fault…I have a horrible habit of leaving clothes on the floor…" Kisame says and blushes.

"Ok I forgive the both of you!" I smile as Itachi walks out of the room.

I turn towards Kisame to ask him a question when all of a sudden, I black out.

"Natasha?" I open my eyes to see Kisame looking at me worriedly while holding me up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you…I got lightheaded for a second…" I mutter. I see Itachi also next to me.

"Well sit down right here…" Kisame says, setting me down on the desk chair.

"I'm gonna go report to Leader-sama…Kisame, stay with my sister…" Itachi murmurs to us before striding out the room.

"Natasha have you eaten anything today?" Kisame asks me suddenly.

"Just a sandwich and some chips…but that was this morning…" I say.

"That's all?" Kisame asks.

"Yeah…" says Natasha as she blushes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

3 months later (Kisame's POV):

"Itachi, I got a question for you…" I say as I flop onto my bed with my hands behind my head while he reads his book, sitting in his desk chair.

"What is it Kisame?" Itachi asks.

"I want your permission to date Natasha-chan…" I say with a pleading look on my face. He looks at me briefly.

"You have my permission…if you really want to win her heart, get her some hibiscus flowers…those are her favorite…oh, and if you hurt her in any way, shape or form…I'll kill you…"

"Thank you, Itachi, but why are you helping me?" I ask curiously.

"Because she really likes you, Kisame…haven't you noticed at all the way she acts around you?" He says.

"Kind of…but I never thought of it _that_ way…" I say thoughtfully.

"She's coming…act natural…" Itachi says quickly.

"Hi boys what are the two of you up two today?" Natasha asks while walking into our room.

"Nothing…" Itachi and I say at the same time.

"Good…can I talk to you for a second, Itachi-neesan?"

Your POV:  
>I Drag Itachi to the living room and give Itachi a surprise birthday cake.<p>

"Happy birthday Nee-chan…" I say with sad eyes but hide it well.

"Thank you dear sister…" Itachi says, hugging me.

"Hope you enjoy…I got something else to do, ok?" I say before walking to the entrance.

I run off with tears going down my face all the way to the lake and just cry my heart out, When Azami and Kakuzu walks over to me.

"Natasha what's wrong?" Azami asks me.

"You know Itachi, right? I think he forgot it's also my birthday today as well because we're twins, after all…" I sob.

"Well he's not all that great of a brother now, is he?" Kakuzu mutters.

"Guess not…and I thought Kisa-kun would ask me out today, but my luck sucks today…" I say.

"You like Kisame?" Azami asks.

"Yes, I do and I don't think he likes me very much, though…" I mumble.

"I don't think that's true, Natasha-chan…" Kakuzu states.

"You don't, huh? I'd better go…they'll worry about me…thank you, Azami, Kakuzu…you two make a very cute couple, by the way…" I say, smiling slightly. I walk into the forest by myself, and end up in bandit territory. I only had my dragon Kanata and my jeweled dagger my two most precious items on me when I suddenly get attacked. I fight off all the bandits when I feel a sharp object in my stomach.I had benn stabbed by the leader of the bandits. I scream so loud that I was sure the whole akatsuki group heard me.

Kisame' POV:

"Natasha! Where are you?" I hear Itachi scream.

"I found her, Itachi-san!" Zetsu calls.

"Where? Please, take me to her, Zetsu-san…" Itachi says frantically.

Itachi and I, along with the rest of the group, sees Natasha fighting with the leader of the bandits and a hand over the place where she was stabbed and everyone tries to help but a shield won't let them through.

"What's happening to her?" Leader-sama asks.

"I don't know myself, leader-sama…" says Itachi

Natasha was glowing black and blue we all hear her say "it's time to show my family why I'm so powerful and forgive me for keeping this from all of you, especially you Kisame and Itachi…and Leader-sama as well, ready Neko let's transform so my whole family watches me…" as I let loose the two tail cat I can control 100% and they all have very surprised looks on their faces and I kill the bandit and transform back and forget I'm wounded and fall coughing up blood, the first person to me was Kisame picking me up and calling Kazumi to heal me.

"This may hurt a little Natasha-chan" says Kazumi

"Haha I laugh in the face of pain people inflict on me" says Natasha as everyone gathers around her

"Are you ok Natasha" asks Kisame

I look at everyone and I say "guys I'm really sorry for keeping this from you I hope you're not mad at me"

"No I'm not I know it was hard hiding this from us even Leader-sama the most right Natasha-chan" says Kakuzu

"Yes it was very hard to do it all I've never lied or kept a secret from anybody so yea I'm a bad liar" says Natasha

"I'm fine with it Natasha-chan" says leader-sama

"You are Leader-sama? You're sure?" asks Natasha

"You have 100% control over your demon so I'm not worried you'll lose control" says leader-sama

"Thank you leader-sama" says Natasha as she falls asleep in kisame's arms

Kisame's POV "I'm worried about her Itachi she hasen't woken up at all" says Kisame 

"Kisame calm down she'll be fine why don't you go cheak on her" says Itachi

So Kisame leaves Itachi in the grass and goes to cheak on Natasha

"Natasha are you awake" asks Kisame

Kisame sees that she still asleep when he hears something come out of her mouth while she's' sleeping.

"Itachi forgot it was my birthday as well and I thought kisa-kun was going to ask me out I guess he doesn't like me after all" says Natasha in her sleep

"I am going to ask you out as soon as you wake up tasha I'm falling in love with you every day you are a very beautiful girl and I will never let you get hurt again I'll stay by your side forever so please wake up" Kisame cries and kisses Natasha on her forehead

"Kisame you know how long I've waited to hear you say that" says Natasha

"Natasha your ok I'm so glad you're ok I was so worried that you would slip away from me" Kisame says and grabs Natasha's hand and squeezes it gently.

"I would never die on you i love you so much to leave you, I thought you were mad at me" says Natasha

"No I could never stay mad at you" Says Kisame

"Good I'm glad oh… Kisame will you lay with me" asks Natasha

"Yes I will "says Kisame

Your POV:  
>"So Kisame lies with you and you scoot close to him and put your head on his muscular bare chest and I fall asleep to hear his breathing".<p> 


End file.
